


Please Don't Bite

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha!Tyler, Blood and Violence, Coming Out, Homophobia, I hate tags, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, ihavenocluewhatimactuallydoingsendhelp, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: the pain, everything burned. insides to outsides. the sky seemed as if it was falling. falling."stay away." the monster growled. taking one last kick to the ribs with steel toes. others following that thing out of the woods."tyler," he coughed, blood slipping from his blue tinted lips, "help," more blood falling. "me." josh whispered holding his side praying for the bleeding to stop for the pain to stop.





	1. 【ｚｅｒｏ】

growling.  
fighting.  
blood.

it was everything and everywhere. how could this have happened?  
i'm supposed to keep everyone safe but instead the person i love most ended up hurt.


	2. 【ｏｎｅ】

_ josh _

 

he couldn't stand them, his family. his father mostly.  
it had taken so much out of him fighting this feeling he's had for so long.

 _"guys i have something to tell you." josh said as his family gathered in the living room. his sister emily plopping in his mother's lap._  
_"you can tell us anything sweetheart."_  
_he rehearsed these words for weeks, months. that didn't mean he wasn't scared._

 _"i'm..." he starts looking at his parents face, expecting something._  
_"i'm..." the words were stuck in his throat._  
_"it's ok joshi_ _e_ _you don't have to say anything you don't want to. that's what mrs. kepler told me." his eight year old sister, she always knew what to say to help josh._  
_"i'm gay." josh says him now expecting something._

 _they just sat there in silence._  
_"what does that mean?" emily asks confusion clear on her face._  
_"nothing baby don't worry about it, go back upstairs and play." his mother coos trying to push her daughter off of her._  
_"i don't want to!" she says crossing her arms and furrowing her brow, "tell me what being gay means."_  
_"it means that i like boys." josh says finally speaking up._  
_"emily upstairs now." a booming voice commands. his father. unable to argue she quickly ran to her bedroom._

 _"how could you?" the balding man asks his son._  
_"honey, please." his mother says standing next to his father, placing her hand on his broad shoulders._  
_"how could you bring that into our house and tell your baby sister!" his fathers face slowing turning red._  
_"i-i-i didn't do anything." josh stutters._

 _"you brought your poison into our house, our lives!" the man yells raising his hand, swinging._  
_a ringing began in josh's ears. deafening. quick almost like it didn't happen. it couldn't have happened his father would never hit him._  
_his mother's gasp pulled him back to reality._  
_a knot rising in his chest._  
_he couldn't be here. so he ran. fast._

 _into his backyard and through the woods. barely missing low branches and jumping over fallen ones._  
_faster and faster._  
_coming to a small area. grass and a stream cutting through it._

  
josh tentatively touches the welt on his face. pain blooms like a flower in the spring.  
why me? he thinks.  
his lip trembled, and his eyes burned as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

it takes a while but josh finally looks up  
something dark lingers out at the end of the opening. growling. teeth bare ready to strike.  
slowly it moves closer to josh.  
"please." he quietly lets out shaking.  
josh lets his head fall into his lap. giving up.

he slowly lifted his head up. the wolf just sits next to him and looks at him with interest.  
the wolf's sparkling brown eyes spoke to josh like they knew each other. it bowed its head to josh as if asking for permission.  
"it's ok." josh spoke softly going to pet the hazel colored wolf. "it will be ok."


	3. 【ｔｗｏ】

tyler

 

sobbing. it echoed through out the forest. alarming tyler.  
there had been many breaks in the boarders between the packs.  
his own pack fearful of what's to happen.

he ran to find the disturbance. his paws pushing off the ground softly. swiftly moving through the forest he grew up in.  
the trees grew thinner. leading him to an opening. the grass looking strangely greener. he growled trying to catch the stranger off guard.

something or rather someone was crying. sobs racked the human's body. it was definitely human. humans have a certain smell and even though this one smelled considerably better then the average human tyler could still tell.

his father's warning stopping him from moving any closer. but something in this one man was drawing him in. he didn't know what it was.

to distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice that he was slowly moving closer the growling coming to a holt. tyler had never seen something so pretty. looking into this strangers eyes. the deep brown looking at him. like this man knew every secret about him.

tyler had to see more. to know more about this man.  
the yellowed hair man lifting his hand and placing it on tyler's head softly stroking him.  
"it's ok." the man whispered. "it will be ok."


End file.
